


Semideuses e O Anel da Sabedoria

by DudaMedici



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaMedici/pseuds/DudaMedici
Summary: Percy Jackson e o Anel da Sabedoria:Após a guerra contra Gaia os semideuses vão embarcar em mais uma aventura para encontrar o Anel de Atena, que foi roubado por um dos deuses.





	1. Bye, bye calma de verão

**Author's Note:**

> Oiee, sou nova nesse site e agradeço a todos que lerem por dar essa força!!

Percy Jackson e o Anel da Sabedoria:  
Após a guerra contra Gaia os semideuses vão embarcar em mais uma aventura para encontrar o Anel de Atena, que foi roubado por um dos deuses.  
Capitulo 1:  
Era um dia normal no Acampamento, todos comiam tranquilamente e conversavam felizes, até uma menina ruiva chegar correndo com um semblante preocupado.  
-O que aconteceu Rachel?  
-Os...os deuses! Os olimpianos estão aqui e querem falar com todos!  
O refeitório virou uma zona e todos começaram a cochichar e gritar.  
-SILÊNCIO!  
Todo mundo se calou ao ouvir a voz do Rei dos Deuses,e se viraram para olhar Zeus e os outros em suas formas humanas.Thalia se levantou e não se preocupou em fazer reverência ao pai.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-O anel de Athena foi roubado e eu necessito de uma missão para encontrá-lo.  
Percy, que estava abraçado a Annabeth não entendeu o porquê de um anel ser tão importante e se pronunciou.  
-Está brincando né? É só um anel!  
Athena, que havia se mantido calada até agora,o olhou mortalmente e Hefestos o explicou a situação.  
-Não é somente um anel, semideus. É o anel da prudência e sem ele os humanos começam a agir somente por impulso, o que irá gerar guerras.  
Annabeth olhou para a mãe significativamente, que aparentava estar com raiva extrema, ia dizer algo quando Rachel falou com uma voz estranha.  
\- "Na Ilha que somente heróis abriga os nove encontrarão o perdido  
Que após a guerra foi esquecido  
Gregos e Romanos unidos novamente  
Juntos vão encontrar o anel da Deusa inteligente  
Da coruja irão receber a história da inimizade  
E do mar vão receber a outra metade  
O amor proibido pelos pais vai ser liberado  
E irá consertar um coração quebrado."  
Os semideuses observaram com atenção a troca de olhares entre Athena e Poseidon, e ela os olhou analisadora.  
-Como eu que dei a missão irei decidir os semideuses que irão nela.  
Todos ficaram apreensivos e entusiasmados, afinal irão ter de encontrar a pessoa que roubou o anel da Deusa mais observadora do Olimpo.  
-Reyna, você será crucial nessa missão!  
Annabeth olhou para as duas com ciúmes estampado na cara,ela sabia que que sua mãe gostava da romana como se fosse sua filha e isso não a deixava nem um pouco contente.  
-Eu vou!  
A Deusa sorriu para a filha de Bellona, que caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou em sua frente.  
-Jason e Thalia, meus irmãos,irei precisar de vocês.  
Os Grace caminharam até a Deusa e fizeram o mesmo que Reyna. Zeus olhou para sua preferida e se aproximou.  
-Athena, acha seguro mandar seus irmãos?  
-Sim, eles são fortes e eu vou proteger cada herói que for enviado na missão.  
O Rei não parceria tranquilo,e Atena notou isso.  
-Relaxe pai, quando foi que lhe decepcionei?  
-Nunca.  
-Exato, e não o farei agora. Percy e Annie, vocês vão ir também, assim como Frank e Hazel.  
Os quatros se levantaram e repetiram o processo dos anteriores.  
-Nico, precisarei de você Herói!  
O filho de Hades levantou os olhos para Athena e sorriu, concordando. Ninguém além de Afrodite pareceu notar a inquietação de Will Solace, que estava apaixonado pelo o outro.  
Poseidon olhou para a deusa, que acariciava distraidamente o dedo anelar da mão direita. Por fim, ele foi até ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
-Precisamos conversar.  
-De fato.  
Eles se olharam e foram caminhar pelo acampamento sobre os olhares curiosos dos demais.  
ATHENA/POSEIDON  
-Estou com medo. Medo de que algo possa acontecer aos nossos filhos.  
-Poseidon, eu irei os proteger,sei que não sou sua amiga mas não custa nada confiar em mim.  
-Eu confio, mas você não vai estar sempre lá para lutar com eles.  
-Eles são bem treinados, e eu vou avisar quando descobrir quem foi o responsável pelo roubo.  
Ele se meteu na frente da deusa, que colidiu o corpo com o dele.  
-Eu irei ajudar.  
-Não, essa é a minha missão.  
-Não lembro de ter pedido permissão.  
Atena o encarou com os olhos cinzas e se aproximou mais,falando bem perto da boca do deus.  
-Mas deveria.  
Ele olhou para os olhos dela e desceu o olhar para os lábios entreabertos que quase tocavam os seus.  
-Athena...  
Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo após de seu nome ser pronunciado Athena atacou os lábios dele, que a apertou contra si, aprofundando o beijo. Quando eles pararam de se beijar ficaram se olhando profundamente. Ambos pensavam em como haviam chegado ao ponto do ódio, já que tinham um amor grande. Athena sabia a resposta, sabia que a paixão que tinham era tóxica para os dois, mas não queria lutar contra o sentimento novamente.  
-Desde aquele dia eu ia procurando em mulheres o que eu sabia que só tinha em você, isso eu fazia para te provocar, mas você não demonstrava nenhuma reação.  
-Eu sei que fez tudo para me irritar, mas eu sentia o ciúmes me corroendo. Então comecei a fazer o mesmo, sai procurando em outros homens o que via somente em você, não deu muito certo.  
Eles riram e se olharam com ternura.  
-Fomos começando a nos provocar, eu te chamava de enciclopédia masculina.  
-E eu te chamava de mar de piranha.  
-Athena, o que vamos fazer agora?  
-Devemos contar aos outros que voltamos?  
-Não, meu pai iria querer te matar e isso iria afetar a missão. Contamos depois que tudo for resolvido.  
-Será uma relação secreta?  
-Sim.  
-Seremos exclusivos?  
-Depende, se você ficar com outra mulher eu tenho direito de ficar com outro homem.  
Ele tremeu porém assentiu.  
-Vamos Athena, vamos voltar para o refeitório.  
Eles deram um último beijo e foram em direção ao refeitório.  
REFEITÓRIO  
Quando os dois deuses chegaram todas as cabeças se voltaram para eles e Afrodite os deu um olhar malicioso.  
-Por que a demora?  
-Assuntos a serem resolvidos.  
-Que tipos de assuntos?  
-Aquele do tipo "Não é da sua conta".  
-Grossa!  
Athena simplesmente sorriu e foi para o lado de Annabeth, enquanto Poseidon ia ao lado de Percy.  
-Pai, porque vocês demoraram?  
-Assuntos a serem resolvidos.  
Percy desconfiou porém não disse mais nada.  
ANNABETH/ATHENA  
-Mãe, o que realmente aconteceu?  
-Não posso lhe contar agora.  
-Tem haver com a profecia?  
Athena sorriu ao ver o rápido raciocínio da filha e pôs a mão em seu ombro.  
-Sim, mas agora vá tirar seu namorado de perto do pai dele. Poseidon não tem pulso forte e pode contar algo.  
Annabeth sorriu e foi ao encontro de Percy, o puxando pela mão até à mesa onde seus amigos estavam. Athena os observava e nem notou quando Poseidon surgiu ao seu lado.  
-Saudades?  
-Deuses! Me assustou!  
-Você não respondeu.  
-Não sei, talvez.  
O deus dos mares riu e se aproximou de seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar com sua respiração.  
-Poseidon, aqui não.  
-Então vamos para outro lugar, eu saio falando que vou para Atlântida e logo depois vai você, nos encontramos em seu templo.  
-Certo.  
Ele se afastou e foi até o meio do salão, chamando a atenção de todos.  
-Infelizmente tenho assuntos a resolver no meu reino, por isso terei de ir embora. Até mais!  
Ele se teletransportou e quinze minutos depois foi a vez de Athena, que consegui conter a ansiedade e enganar os outros Deuses.  
-Até amanhã semideuses, irei ao meu templo resolver os assuntos da missão.  
Annabeth lançou um olhar desconfiado a mãe, mas não disse nada.  
ANNABETH/PERCY  
-Percy, você não acha que nossos pais estão estranhos?  
-Como assim?  
-Estão juntos demais para o meu gosto.  
-Antes juntos do que separados.  
-Você acha isso algo bom?  
-Claro! Se sua mãe estiver mesmo saindo com meu pai eles não terão mais motivos para ficarem se intrometendo na nossa relação.  
-É verdade, eu só não quero que...  
-Que nossa mãe tenha o coração partido.  
-Malcolm?!  
-Oi Annie, Percy.  
-Oi.  
-Você sabe que ela pensa do mesmo jeito né, em relação à vocês dois.  
-Mas eu já mais faria algo para machucar a Annie.  
-Sim, mas a mamãe já sofreu demais por conta disso, ela tem mais experiência que você.  
Percy olhou para o irmão de Annabeth intrigado.  
-Não posso contar a história, se quiser saber pergunte para seu pai ou para minha mãe.  
-Acha que eles iriam no contar?  
-Não sei, mas você acha que eles são os únicos que sabem? Sua mãe deve ter uma teoria, Percy.  
Ele se despediu e foi embora,deixando o casal para trás.  
-Verdade Percy, mas não sei se Poseidon se abriria tanto assim. De longe percebemos que a relação de nossos pais é complicada demais para contar, ele só contaria se estivesse extremamente louco.  
Percy imediatamente lembrou que seu pai era explosivo e segundo Tyson, bebia muito quando estava irritado.  
-Tenho quase certeza que ela sabe de algo.  
POSEIDON/ATHENA  
Athena chegou ao seu quarto e logo foi rodeada por braços fortes.  
-Athena, você demorou.  
Ela riu e se virou para ele,colocando os braços em seu pescoço.  
-Agora quem é que está com saudades?  
-Eu, mas sei que também sentiu minha falta.  
-Convencido.  
-Como se você também não fosse!  
-Sou menos que você!  
Eles riram e se beijaram.  
-Poseidon, você irá dormir no Olimpo ou em Atlântida?  
-Não sei...tudo depende de seu desejo.  
-Meu desejo é que durma comigo.  
-Seu pai vai me matar.  
-Acho que já tenho éons de experiência com meu pai e desde quando você obedece ordens?  
-Tem razão.  
Eles riram novamente e foram em direção ao quarto.  
REYNA/ANNABETH  
SONHO  
Reyna estava em um lugar claro e bonito, onde tinham frutas maravilhosas e água límpida.Ela se aproximou e olhou a ilha, achando um garoto moreno de cabelos cacheados, ela teria passado reto, se ele não tivesse se virado.  
-Olá Mi Reyna!  
-Leo!  
Ela olhou para ele chocada,o garoto havia crescido e tinha ganhado músculos, o que realmente a impressionara. Eles haviam ficado próximos durante a estadia dela no Argo, mas Annie era a única que sabia.  
-Vocês vão vir me buscar?  
-Sim!Sim! Onde está??  
FIM DO SONHO  
Reyna acordou com Annabeth em cima dela a sacudindo.  
-Annie! Meus Deuses! É o Leo!  
-O que tem o Leo?  
-Ele é o perdido! Temos que encontrá-lo!  
Annabeth estranhou ao ver o desespero da amiga, sabia que os dois tinham ficado próximos, só não imaginava o quanto.  
-Nós vamos, mas preciso que descreva o local para Demetria.  
-Sua irmã?  
-Sim, ela consegue desenhar o que você descreve a ela, e pode acreditar, funciona. Mas por hora vamos voltar a dormir.  
-Certo, obrigada Annie.  
-Sou sua amiga, sempre vou te ajudar.  
Elas sorriram uma para a outra e voltaram a dormir.

 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: Preocupações

Capitulo 2:Preocupações   
Assim que acordaram os nove foram encontrar Demetria. Ela era formada em Perícia Criminal, uma semideusa linda, cabelos castanhos, alta, corpo definido, sorriso doce e os olhos tempestuosos sempre atentos, ela namora um filho de Hefestos que nunca a deixa ficar triste.  
-Demi, precisamos da sua ajuda.  
-Claro, o que precisam?  
-Queremos que desenhe o local que Reyna vai descrever.  
-Certo, vamos para um local mais privado.  
Ela e Rey saíram e voltaram minutos depois com um desenho de um lugar calmo, uma ilha linda, e Percy foi o primeiro a reconhecer o lugar, que mesmo sabendo que isso lhe traria certo problemas, não conteu o entusiasmo.  
-É Ogígia!  
Annabeth estranhou ele reconhecer e lugar, mas Nico perguntou antes.  
-E como você conhece esse lugar?Essa não é a Ilha da ninfa que vive se apaixonado por Heróis?  
Annabeth o olhou de um jeito que daria medo até em Hades, e Percy logo desviou o olhar,abaixando a cabeça.  
-Anna...  
-Conversamos mais tarde.  
Todos olharam para Percy com pena, sabiam o quanto a filha de Athena era ciumenta e sabiam que a conversa iria virar uma briga.  
Antes que alguém falasse algo mais o Sr. D veio ao encontro deles com uma cara de tédio.  
-Annabell, sua mãe quer falar com todos e eu desejo boa sorte para todos porque ela está em um humor horrível. Mas isso não é exatamente uma novidade.  
-Annabeth, e onde ela está?  
-Refeitório.  
-Certo.  
Reyna e Piper foram conversando com Thalia enquanto Jason e Nico tentavam animar Percy, que andava ao lado de Frank e Hazel.  
REFEITÓRIO: ATHENA/POSEIDON  
-Se acalme Athena.  
-Me acalmar? Você sabe quem eles vão enfrentar?!  
-Não mas...  
Ele foi cortado pelo beijo desesperado que Athena lhe deu.  
-Amor...os outros...vão chegar...  
Ela se separou dele e andou para longe.  
-Certo.  
-Ei, o que foi?  
Ele foi até ela e a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar.  
-Você não sabe o que eles vão passar.  
Ela se virou para ele e olhou em seus olhos.  
-Athena, nós vamos os proteger. Vamos fazer o possível para ajudar.  
-Eu sei.  
Ela deu as costas para o deus e viu os semideuses chegando, tratando de se afastar do outro.  
-Eles estão vindo.  
Poseidon olhou para seu filho e viu a expressão raivosa que ele trazia,e essa expressão refletia em Annabeth.  
Os nove pararam em frente ao casal.  
REFEITÓRIO  
Percy e Annabeth se olharam e viraram a cara, o que não passou despercebido pelos deuses.  
-O que aconteceu?   
-Nada!  
Seus pais os olharam de modo interrogativo, mas acharam que era melhor os questionar mais tarde.  
-Ok, já estão todos preparados?  
-Sim!  
-Então peguem suas coisas e nos encontrem na Casa Grande,sem demoras. Reyna, depois eu preciso falar com você a sós.  
A romana olhou para Athena com curiosidade, porém logo saiu correndo em direção aos amigos,vque já estavam na área dos chalés.  
CHALÉ 6(ATHENA)  
Assim que Annie e Reyna chegaram no chalé a loira deu um murro na parede.  
-Annie!!!  
-Desculpe Reyna! Eu só não consegui controlar.  
-Eu sei, mas acho que deveria se acalmar,não é culpa dele se Afrodite amaldiçoou a garota.  
A filha de Athena não iria admitir que errou, era orgulhosa demais para isso, mesmo que somente parte da culpa tenha sido sua ela não iria admitir. Percy sabia o quanto ela odiava não saber das coisas que ele tinha passado, sabia que ela era ciumenta e nunca a ajudou a melhorar isso.  
As duas amigas pegaram suas coisas e foram em direção a Casa Grande.  
CASA GRANDE  
Os dois deuses aguardavam os heróis enquanto conversavam com Chiron, que aparentava estar muito preocupado com a missão.  
-Lady Athena...  
-Chiron, sou sua sobrinha,não precisa me chamar de Lady.  
O centauro corou e Poseidon riu ao ver a reação do irmão. Ele sabia que os dois eram amigos de longa data e achou estranho que mantivesse essa cordialidade.  
-Certo.  
-Você queria me perguntar algo?  
-Sim, você não acha que é muito arriscado nove semideuses irem na missão?  
-Sim, acho. Sei todos os riscos e sei que os Romanos vão interferir, também sei que resgatarão o filho de meu irmão e que muitas coisas serão reveladas, mas esse anel tem o poder da resistência e da prudência do mundo.  
Ele assentiu e olhou para baixo, temendo pela vida de seus alunos. Chiron sabia que eles já haviam enfrentado coisas piores,mas somente uma pessoa muito inteligente conseguiria roubar o anel da Deusa da Sabedoria e imaginar uma pessoa inteligente igual a Athena contra o Olimpo não era uma coisa agradável.  
-Hey, eu não vou deixar ninguém perder a vida. Estarei de olho em todos, mas preciso saber tudo sobre essa ameaça.  
O centauro olhou para a mulher e assentiu, sabendo que Athena era bem capaz de tomar conta dessa responsabilidade.  
Enquanto ele pensava nisso os semideuses chegaram.  
-Estão todos aqui?  
-Sim!  
-Tudo que vão precisar levar?  
-Sim!  
-Certo, Argus os levará até New York e Reyna, preciso ter uma palavrinha com você.  
-Certo.  
As duas se afastaram sobre os olhares curiosos dos companheiros.  
REYNA/ATHENA  
-O que gostaria de falar comigo Lady Athena?  
-Quero te dar um conselho.  
-Sobre?  
-Sobre o filho de Hefestos.  
A jovem corou fortemente e a outra sorriu.  
-Nós não temos nada, além disso a Afrodite disse que nenhum semideus iria curar meu coração.  
-Ela estava te enganando,ela queria ver se você iria dar mais uma chance para o amor é você deu, no momento em que conheceu Léo. O meu conselho é que não o deixe escapar, porque paixonites você tem várias, mas amor verdadeiro você não vai encontrar tão fácil, e se ele for embora raramente irá voltar. Se ele for seu amor, não o deixe escapar.  
-Nunca mais deixarei ninguém te chamar de sem coração.  
A deusa riu, estralou os dedos e sumiu em uma fumaça dourada.   
CASA GRANDE  
Quando Reyna voltou Poseidon já não estava mais lá, então eles se despediram de Chiron e foram encontrar Argus, que os levaria até New York. Meia hora depois eles estavam lá, a primeira parte da missão.  
POV AUTORA:  
Percy e Annie ainda não se falavam, o que deixava um clima tenso no ar. Para quebrar isso Piper logo perguntou.  
-Aonde iremos ir primeiro?  
-Acho que deveríamos ir na casa de Sally.  
-Por que?  
-Porque Malcolm disse que sua mãe poderia esclarecer algumas coisas.  
Percy assentiu e virou a cara, o que deixou Annabeth mais irritada.  
Eles chamaram um táxi e logo estavam na frente do apartamento de Paul e Sally. Eles bateram na porta e a mãe do filho de Poseidon abriu, revelando uma expressão séria.  
-Mãe,o que aconteceu?  
-Paul não está mais sendo prudente! Esta agindo como um inconsequente! Como uma criança!!  
A primeira coisa que veio na mente da loira foi “ já chegou ao mundo mortal?”  
Os nove se olharam e depois olharam para a mulher desesperada a sua frente.  
-Sally, é exatamente sobre isso que nós viemos falar.  
Sally olhou para Annie e deu passagem para todos entrarem, assim que eles se sentaram começaram a contar.


End file.
